How To Teach Your Jorgenson To Swim
by WhenToothlessWrites
Summary: Being the cousin of a Jorgenson is never easy. Neither is being the cousin of a Haddock. When jealousy, foolish pride and stubborness meet heat, things can go far from crazy. Will Hiccup be able to teach Snotlout how to swim? And more important, will that be enough to cool down their impossibly-strange-cousin-bonding?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo my fellow dragon riders! Missed me? Of course you didn't!**

 **Well here I am with the promised first Chapter of How To Teach Your Jorgenson To Swim! Yes FIRST chapter. This won't be a one-shot after all. It won't be a big fanfic either.**

 **This takes place in the second season of Race To The Edge while they still have the Dragon Eye.**

 **I hope you like it and I also hope my idea for this one doesn't sound dumb. I just had this idea and it is stronger than me so I had to write it just THIS way.**

 **Ready?**

 **3…2…1…Read ! XD**

"Well hum… should we wait for the critical moment or just…. stop now?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

It was a hot afternoon – and by hot I mean like really HOT- in the Edge. The riders were supposed to be upgrading the Edge in order to be prepared for one of the Dragon Hunter's attacks which could happen anytime now- courtesy of the Dragon Eye- or just be training but as it was already said- really HOT.

Toothless cooed in response.

"You're right bud. Critical sounds better…" Hiccup replied.

Toothless sniffled which obviously meant 'that's not what I said you idiot' but still approached Hiccup and pushed his rider with one of his paws. Hiccup started spinning.

They were free falling, high on the sky. It sounds something stupid to be doing in such a hot day but at least the draft caused by their bodies cutting the air could refresh them slightly.

The sea soon appeared shining under them and at the last minute Hiccup mounted Toothless and the two started soaring over the calm waters.

"Come on bud, let's tell Snotlout the result." Hiccup told Toothless and they headed back to the Clubhouse.

Astrid leaned against the door of the Clubhouse watching Hiccup and Toothless falling from the sky, cutting the wind in their wake. She couldn't help but smile.

Soon they were both landing in the platform outside the Clubhouse. Hiccup dismounted and walked in, Toothless following his rider. Hiccup stopped besides Astrid. She looked at his hair, it was messier than usual. Hiccup probably noticed that but didn't even bother fixing it. Astrid was glad he didn't, she liked it messy- kind of how it always was.

Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were sitting inside.

"It actually works Snotlout. Only when you're falling but it works." Hiccup announced.

"Yeah… but not everyone is as crazy as you are to jump off a dragon to cool down! Dragons fly, not fall! And that includes those who mount on the dragon!" Snotlout blurted.

"Easy Snotlout. You're crustier than usual!" Astrid protested.

"Crustier?! Crustier? I'm not the one who went outside and jumped from a dragon to just get me on my nerves!"

"I actually do that every day with Toothless when we go for a ride." Hiccup informed.

"That's not the point!" Snotlout exclaimed, getting up.

"You said that free falling didn't help decreasing this heat, I told you it did. You didn't believe and I just tried to prove it since there was nothing else to do!" Hiccup exclaimed "It's something stupid to do? Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe? It is stupid!" Snotlout exploded.

"Hey! This heat is affecting us all Snotlout! Not just you!" Hiccup replied, he was starting to lose his patience. They had been trying to find something to do to cool down. Hiccup had suggested the free falling; something that he loved doing, he felt free and the wind on his face usually blocked the sun on the hotter days. They had also though about diving in the sea- the Edge had some beaches- but there was just too much sunlight there.

Snotlout didn't believe that what Hiccup suggested could work and Hiccup went to prove it. Snotlout was now acting like a little kid just because he was wrong- and most important of all- Hiccup was right.

Snotlout looked behind to see Fishlegs desperately trying to get out of Tuffnut's reach- the male twin was trying to paint his friend's face. Ruffnut was holding Fishlegs so he couldn't run away. Tuffnut was also muttering something like 'chubby painted statue'… exactly it didn't make any sense at all.

Snotlout turned around to face Hiccup and Astrid again and broke through the middle of the two, brutally.

"Come on Hookfang…" Snotlout muttered before disappearing.

"Woah, what happened to him? He's so bad humored today." Fishlegs suddenly asked, his voice behind Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid turned to Fishlegs but whatever she was going to say wasn't said at all, she couldn't help but look at Fishlegs new facial paint. "More like what, happened to you?"

The twins were now bashing their heads together in a corner of the Clubhouse, their hands, clothes and faces all full of ink, the same colors of the ones on Fishlegs' face.

"Apparently I'm a chubby painted statue now…" He muttered.

"You guys need a shower." Astrid told the twins after laughing at Fishlegs face.

"Hum… we'd usually decline that offer but right now it would be good." Ruffnut answered.

"Freshy!" Tuffnut agreed before jumping and landing on Ruffnut.

"I wish we could have some shadows on the beach. Even inside water the sun is strong…" Fishlegs muttered while trying to clean some ink on his face.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled. "Oh I know that face. What are you thinking about?" She said.

"Maybe we don't have to go to the sea where there is no shadows to cover us from the burning sun. Maybe we can bring the sea to us in a place with shadow!" Hiccup smiled. They all looked at him as if he was crazy. Hiccup sighed. "Ruff, Tuff, how-how's your boar pit going?"

Snotlout left his hut- he was still mad at Hiccup but that wasn't a valid reason to just stay inside his house forever. He walked to the Clubhouse but there was no one there. He turned his backs to the building wondering where the other riders could've gone without him. They had previously talked about a dive in the sea but it was too hot and the sun was just too strong. They had to walk on shadows because the intensity of the sun was enough to leave anyone dizzy, therefor that idea'd been forgotten.

His gaze went to the sky. A black dragon flew in the direction of the twin's hut caring a container full of something heavy by the way it looked.

"Let's go Hookfang" He told his Monstruous Nightmare while mounting him. They took off.

Hookfang landed in front of the twin's hut. Snotlout dismounted and walked in the direction of his friends' voices. He stopped near the hole the twins called 'The Boar Pit'.

"Humm… what are you guys doing?" Snotlout asked at the sight of Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins leaning against the hut's wall while Hiccup and Toothless dropped the container's contents to the Boar Pit. Fishlegs' face was still dirty from the blurred ink, Astrid watched Hiccup and Toothless' every move and the twins… were crying?

"We're bringing the sea to us and to the shadow." Fishlegs answered.

Toothless landed next to the pit and Hiccup dismounted. He lost his balance for a moment and Astrid ran to hold him.

"T-thanks. Wow. Stay out of the sun!" Hiccup mumbled after recovering his balance. Even Toothless was dizzy from the heat. "You ok bud?"

Snotlout looked at the Boar Pit. It shouldn't be called Boar Pit anymore. It should now be called Water Pit because that's what was filling the big hole: water.

"H-how did- did we agree on doing this!" Tuffnut cried, slowly approaching their ex-hole for boars.

Ruffnut too was crying but when she finally realized how good looking the water was, she pushed her brother inside and jumped after him too. "Yohhoooo!" She screamed.

Fishlegs dove in the fresh waters after that.

"I'm going to miss the old Boar Pit a lot but this is great! I mean look at this fresh water and this cool shadow we have here!" Tuffnut celebrated.

Hiccup watched as Astrid dove in the water and then turned to Tuffnut. "But that's the thing. We can take the water out of here when these heat days are over and fill it again when the weather's like this! You'll have your Boar Pit back but now we can just enjoy the water."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other "Awesome!" They laughed before diving.

Hiccup jumped inside, enjoying the feeling of the heat leaving his body, especially after flying several times under that burning sun to fill the container with water from the sea. It would've been faster and less hard for him if the others'd helped but Hiccup himself insisted that he could do it alone. His friends just had to wait in the shadow.

The dragons also enjoyed this moment to cool down a bit. Being a dragon helped them with this kind of almost melting situations but they had to admit it, it was a HOT day. Toothless splashed water everywhere with his tail. The dragons were too big to fit in but they all found a way to participate. This is… all but Snotlout.

Hiccup realized that Snotlout was the only one out of the water and ignoring the fact that his cousin was probably still mad at him, decided to ask what was going on.

"Hum… you're not coming Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout though about the height of the hole when dry. It was the same height it had now. That meant he had no standing when inside, it was too deep….and he didn't know how to swim. Of course he had 'swam' before with the other riders, only the other times he could reach the bottom of whatever the place they were in was, that way it looked like he knew how to actually float and swim. Well, they weren't going to find out that he, the Great Snotlout Jorgenson, didn't know how to swim now!

"Pfff… I don't need that." Snotlout answered with the first thing that popped to his mind. "Let's go Hookfang… HOOKFANG!"

It was obvious that Hookfang wanted to continue the fun time on the 'Water Pit' but after a while the Monstrous Nightmare headed in Snotlout's direction, who instantly mounted his dragon and took off to Thor knows where.

"Did- Did I say something wrong?" Hiccup asked, floating in the water, his green eyes following Hookfang's silhouette until it was out of sight.

"No, you didn't. It's just Snotlout being… Snotlout. Only more impossible than usual. I guess that's the effect of the heat on him." Astrid answered, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder "Just don't worry about it ok?"

Hiccup looked at her in the eyes and faked a smile. Something in his gut was telling him that Snotlout was about to do something stupid… deadly stupid.

 **Soooo yep this is Chapter 1! It might sound kind of stupid the free falling part and the no shadows on the beach part, but I had this idea –the transforming the Boar Pit into a Swimming Pool one-a long while ago and later I had the idea of a Hiccup/ Snotlout cousin bonding in which Snotlout didn't know how to swim but Hiccup would teach him- this while I was writing the past fanfic. Well this two ideas, both involved water so I though "Why not?!" And that's basically it.**

 **I believe I'll turn this fic in a three-shots one (there's the possibility of a two-shots but nahhh I don't think so, I just write too much lol).**

 **Well I hope you liked it and I have another…**

 **…** **** **WARNING!: Tomorrow is Friday and I'm so sorry but I won't be able to post. After that there's the weekend in which I don't write nor post. This way I'll post the second chapter on Monday. I'm so sorry about that *runs a marathon in tears***

 **Well this was the first chapter of How To Teach Your Jorgenson To Swim! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me…. I've been wondering if you have what to read. Cause if you don't…. I bring you today…. A new chapter of this fanfic….**

 **They say time is supposed to dicrease…. the desire to read….something you're in love withhh….**

 **Okay enough of singing.**

 **Just read and enjoy chapter 2!**

 **PS: If you didn't notice, I'm not being bad in this fanfic- for now hehehe- so there's no need to sharp your weapons- for now mwahahahah- XD**

* * *

"Ok Hookfang, lets do this!" Snotlout told his dragon.

Hookgang landed near a lake in the middle of a forest in the Edge. There were several lakes like this one here and there, but they were all small and this one was the biggest he knew.

The lake was in the middle of a clearing, located in the opposite side of the riders' base which was perfect for Snotlout. He didn't want the others to see him there.

There was a little big inconvenient thought. The whole lake was exposed to the sun and Snotlout was already starting to feel dizzy from the burning hot light in his head.

He dismounted and stumbled on his own feet as soon as he reached the grass. Hookfang grabbed Snotlout by the back of his shirt. "Thanks Hookie… Wow I think Hiccup was… right… about the sun." He hated when Hiccup was right, mainly because… he was right almost every time!

There was a bit of shadow on the water of the lake and Snotlout chose that area to start his learning. Unfortunately that shady area was provided by an odd tree nearby. The tree had a huge treetop but the trunk was really skinny which resulted in a thin line of no-light grass.

"You better go find a shadow and lay there Hookfang." Snotlout said. Hookfang turned and stumbled towards the end of the clearing, his tongue hanging loosely outside his mouth.

Snotlout sighed and jumped to the shady area of the lake. Just as expected he had no standing.

But what to do first? He didn't know so he just started waving his arms and legs in an attempt to swim. For a few moments he didn't need to touch the ground but after that he started going down and his instinct told him to settle his feet on the bottom of the lake. That's what he did, the thing was: there was no bottom.

His feet kicked the water around him in a desperate attempt to keep floating, his head was suddently involved in water and he sank quickly. The patterns of the shadow and light in the surface were now far away, so close but so far and impossible to reach at the same time.

"Hoo-bluakg" He tried calling Hookfang but that was all that came out. He never thought the lake could be this deep!

Snotlout struggled to swim back to the surface but to no use. He needed to breath and he couldn't.

He slowly closed his eyes. That was it. Snotlout Jorgenson was going to die, drowning in a lake while trying to learn how to swim. He remembered his friends. Every single moment they went through. The last thing that passed in his mind was how he had treated Hiccup. Sure he was reaalllly annoying when he wanted to but he was also a caring, worried cousin and maybe, if Snotlout hadn't treated Hiccup like he did, the Jorgenson wouldn't be in that situation right now.

His thoughs were interrupted by something pushing him up. That something or someone struggled to drag them both up and it took a while but suddenly Snotlout could breath. He could breathe! And he needed to cought…

Snotlout opened his eyes to see who had rescued him, maybe Hookfang saw him drowning. His eyes met Hiccup lying on the grass beside him, breathing deeply.

Snotlout stared at his cousin. Hiccup went after him? After their disagreement?

His shock was interrupted when Hiccup looked at him and noticed the Jorgenson's look "What is it Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, closing his eyes as if expecting his cousin to just blow up with another fury attack involved in bad humour.

"I didn't need you to save me! You know that!" Snotlout replied.

"Well yeah. 'Cause you were doing great down there…" Hiccup muttered.

"Why are you so… so… so that?!" Snotlout exploded, moving to a sitting position.

"That?" Hiccup asked, moving to a sitting position just like his cousin.

"Yes! You… ahh. Forget it!" Snotlout crossed his arms.

Hiccup took a deep breath and rubbed his hands in his face. "Look Snotlout I'm sorry."

Snotlout was about to go KABOOM again but froze. "What? You-you're sorry?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what it was that I did to make you upset but I know that it's not easy to be my cousin… I get it… Just don't do crazy things like this because of that. This was reckless. You could've died."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and suddenly found himself speacking. "It's not you… it's me, well you're really stubborn and that drives me crazy... but you don't have to apologize. I've been impossible lately, maybe because of this stupid heat, maybe because of my stupid pride or maybe because I… envy you…"

"What?" Hiccup looked at Snotlout, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, you heard it! It's not easy to be the cousin of a Jorgenson either, especially if that Jorgenson is me. I always provoke you, and tell you horrible things and never thank you for anything. Anything! Like now! You saved me from drowning and I can't say those stupid two words! Do you know why? Because I admire you Hiccup. I don't know how you do it. You killed the Red Death, lost a leg, took a freackin' lightning bolt to the head, you have this way with dragons, you're selfless, brave, you always know what to do, you're always right, you're the one leading us to wherever we have to go, hard times, easy times…. You're perfect! It's impossible not to envy you! I couldn't do half the things you did! And you're a hiccup! I'm supposed to be… better… So when you start with those crazy ideas I get so mad. I-I… I don't know… I just think I'll never be like you. I don't even know how to swim!" Snotlout blurted.

Hiccup looked at him and placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder. "Of course you'll never be like me Snotlout, because that's what makes you you. We all have a role to play, how many times have you saved my skin? How many times have a made bad decisions, acted like a stubborn person and nearly killed us all? I'm not perfect Snotlout, I have lots of flaws. Just like everyone. For example I suck at speeches like this one."

Snotlout laughed.

"And you don't have to thank me. That's what friends are here for. What do you say, do you want to learn how to swim properly?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout nodded and they both got up.

"I'll start to help you from inside the water but when you've learned the basics I'll just give you instructions from outside okay?" Hiccup informed.

They entered the water and instantly Snotlout started sinking. Hiccup helped him floating and started giving him instructions.

After a while Snotlout was laying with his back on the surface of the water, Hiccup with a hand on his cousin's back to help him float.

"Don't let me drown ok?" Snolout begged.

"Okay…" Hiccup told him.

"Hookfang only obeys me so if I die it'll be very hard for you to take care of him- Whoa!" Said Snotlout.

"I promise you won't drown Snotlout…" Hiccup said for the 50th time those last five helped Snotlout if slightly.

Suddenly Hiccup removed his hand from Snotlout's back and the Jorgenson floated for a moment. This is, until he realized that Hiccup was no longer holding him.

The boy started waving his hands and feet like a crazy dragon and would've started drowning again if it wasn't for Hiccup.

"You never do that again!" Snotlout snapped.

Hiccup laughed. "You were floating Snotlout. For a moment you actually floated!"

Snotlout splashed water to Hiccup's face.

* * *

A few days passed and Hiccup no longer had to be in the water with Snotlout. Actually, he couldn't since the area with shadow wasn't big enough for Snotlout to practice his swimming. If inside Hiccup would only obstruct his cousin's way.

Yeah that meant he had to be in the sun but Hiccup just couldn't leave Snotlout by his own and go sit in the shadow with Toothless and Hookfang. There had been a few times when Hiccup had to go save Snotlout and although the Jorgenson was now better in the whole swimming and not drowning business, the Haddock just didn't want to risk it.

Astrid had been a little mistrustful with the fact that Hiccup and Snotlout always disappeared in the morning and only appeared in the end of the day, while she, Fishlegs and the twins spent all day in the now-water pit to try and forget the heat. Hiccup wanted to tell her where they spent the days and doing what but Snotlout made him promise that he would never tell the others about Snotlout's classes and Hiccup always fulfilled his promises.

Snotlout emerged and threw a rock to the grass near Hiccup. That was one of the many exercises he'd been practicing. It was one the hardest for Snotlout (he couldn't complete it many times), especially after nearly drowning a few days ago. It consisted in diving to the bottom of the lake, grabbing something like a rock and then coming back to the surface with it.

Hiccup looked at the rock and his vision blurred. He was feeling dizzy so he stumbled in the direction of the odd thin tree and used it as a support to sit down.

"Hahaha I did it! Yes! Snotlout, Snotlout oy oy oy!" Snotlout celebrated while struggling a little to float.

Hiccup would usually tell him something like, 'well done' or just the next exercise but this time he didn't and the Jorgenson wondered why.

Snotlout's gaze stopped at Hiccup who was sitting against the thin trunk of the oddest tree he had ever seen and that provided the shadow he was swimming in.

"Hey, you okay?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup blinked his eyes several times. His head hurt and his ears were constantly hearing an annoying _piiiiiiiiiiii_ , but he tried to ignore it and answered Snotlout. "Yeah yeah… just resting a little bit, being on foot for so long can be…" he tried to think of an excuse which was not easy while being lightheaded and 'hurt- headed' at the same time. "… really uncomfortable if you have a prosthetic…"

Snotlout looked at him as if deciding whether to believe Hiccup or not.

"Okay…" he said " then what do I do now?"

"Just… try to do the same exercise again." Hiccup answered.

Snotlout dove again and Hiccup pressed his head in his hands. _It must be from being exposed to the sun for so long…. But I can't leave Snotlout alone. He's still learning. What if something goes wrong?_

The world was spinning so he just stayed like that while Snotlout tried to reach the bottom of the lake several times- failing a lot too.

* * *

 **Okiiiiiiii this was the second to last chapter yay! I'll post the last one tomorrow I think. If I don't I'll post it the day after tomorrow promise! XD**

 **Snotlout! I didn't know you felt like that! WOW.**

 **Well I don't have much more to say. Only that you guys are AMAZING! Always giving me support and motivation to write, that's why I want to give you the best I can. You deserve it! In this fanfic and in the last one you guys have been outstanding!**

 **See ya all next chapter! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Dragonites!**

 **Here's the last chapter of How To Teach Your Jorgenson To Swim!**

 **I wrote a list of my ideas for future fanfics down there so check it out if you want. There's no titles and I'm not sure about the size of some of them but I'll come up with some new information eventually.**

 **Well, have a good reading! XD**

 **PS: Sorry if there are many spelling mistakes. I'm kind of in a rush right now.**

"Wooohoooo" Snotlout screamed, jumping to the lake that had been his learning place the past two weeks.

Hiccup followed him from behind, only slower because the past days his dizziness and headache had grown worse. Of course that Snotout didn't know about this, neither did any of the other riders.

Hiccup literally fell against the odd tree near the lake and sank to the ground. Snotlout's blurry form called him from inside the lake. "Hey Hiccup! What should I do now? 'Cause I' m pretty good at this thing of swimming!"

Hiccup only understood half of what his cousin'd just said but it was enough for him to be able to answer. "Humm… Don't know… just swimmm…" He mumbled.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow, was it him or was Hiccup with a slurred speech?

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup raised his head. "Hum… yeahhh just… didn't get enough sleep…the past nights"

"Yeah.. it's hard to sleep with this heat. Even at night." Snotlout answered before starting to swim in circles in the area with shadow.

After a while Hiccup got up. He couldn't stand that sun anymore, his head was now spinning at high speed, the things around him had all lost definition so they were mixed up.

"Okay Snotlout. I think thaatt there'sss nothing else for me to teach ya."

Snotlout jumped out of the water.

"I learned really fast didn't I?" Snotlout asked with a confident smile on his face.

Hiccup who wasn't in the mood for this kind of talk, especially under the burning sun, just nodded.

"Yeah! Now I can rub in the others' faces my talent! Come on let's go!" Snotlout called running in the direction of Hookfang.

"What? So that was the reason why you wanted to learn how to swim? Just to be better than everyone else!?" Hiccup asked, snapping himself mentally for screaming that high.

"Huuumm… yeah. Not only but that too." Snotlout answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha- I can't believe this." Hiccup said.

"Oh come on Hiccup! It's good to be good!" Snotlout blurted.

Hiccup started walking angrily in the direction of Toothless.

"Hiccup! Really? Come on! Hiccup!" Snotlout called him. Hiccup wasn't planning on stopping for his stupid cousin, but unfortunately a huge wave of dizziness made him hold on to tree.

Snotlout ran towards him and helped Hiccup standing. "What was this? Hiccup? What happened?"

"I'm… I'm fine Snotlout really… It was just this stupid leg. I get off balance sometimes…" Hiccup lied.

Snotlout released Hiccup's arm and sighed. "Fine. I won't go there to show off… but just because you helped me these past days! Not because I… care about…you."

Hiccup didn't even care about what Snotlout was saying. He walked over to Toothless and mounted the Night Fury. Snotlout did the same with his Monstruous Nightmare and they took off.

Hiccup's stomach was now starting to be affected by the excessive exposure to the sun during those two past weeks but he kept quiet during the trip back to the base.

Soon he, Snotlout, Toothless and Hookfang were landing near the twins's hut. Toothless and Hookfang walker over to the pit full of water and stopped. There was no one there.

"Arrgggh! Really? No one! Humphh." Snotlout crossed his arms. "I'm going to call them. We're in the middle of the afternoon I mean, they're usually here, and I could really use another swimming moment with this heat! You can wait here." Snotlout said before taking off with Hookfang.

Hiccup didn't even bother answering him , he dismounted Toothless and walked to the border of the twin's boar pit. His head was hurting so much now and the dizziness was so strong that the world seemed to be turning upside down.

He felt sick and was starting to regret spending all of that time in the sun just to teach Snotlout how to swim (the Jorgenson hadn't even thanked him although the Haddock'd said he didn't need to) but what his cousin had said after Hiccup saved him from drowning two weeks ago was what convinced him that he needed to help Snotlout. _"I just think I'll never be like you…"_ Snotlout had told him and although he didn't see himself like the way Snotlout had described, Hiccup could relate with that feeling. He had spent the first 15 years of his life thinking that he would never fit in the world, thinking that he would always be different, that he would never be like the other Vikings, thinking that he would never be something more than just a Hiccup.

That and he had to help Snotlout. Even though it didn't look like, they were family and Snotlout could sometimes be a good cousin. Sometimes like… when he wanted to…

It was when his friends' voices appeared that he got super lightheaded and everything got even more blurry and dark. He started fighting to maintain his eyelids open.

"So I see your bad humor kind of passed away Snotlout." Astrid commented while they all walked in the direction of the pit.

"It wasn't bad humor. It was a phase I was going through!" Snotlout corrected.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's over…" Fishlegs mumbled.

"Yeah you looked like an angry wild yak!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Big portions on the angry and yak hahaha!" Tuffnut added, bumping his fist with Ruffnut.

"I though you didn't need that!" Astrid commented, referring to the water-pit as 'that'. She was still mad at Snotlout for treating Hiccup like he did.

Snotlout only rolled his eyes.

"What made you change your mind Snotlout?" Astrid added.

"Look we can talk about that when we arrive there. It's really hot and Hiccup's waiting too." He said.

"Hiccup is already there? I thought you were mad at each other." Fishlegs tried.

"Oh it must be like siblings love." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah one moment everything's fine, the other we're trying to kill each other!" Tuffnut shared.

"Also, mind telling us what you two have been doing these two weeks? It's just that you knocking on our doors to call us for a swim doesn't exactly match with… well you.." Astrid asked suspiciously.

"Look I just want to spend some quality time with my friends in fresh waters . Okay? It's normal…" Snotlout mumbled.

"Hummm… no it's not. First you didn't want to go swimming with us and now you want? That's not normal." Fishlegs replied.

"But that's what I want?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Whoa… did you almost die or something?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout hold back a yes and circled around the twin's hut, the others next to him and they're dragons following them from behind.

"Hey Hiccup, we're back!" Snotlout announced. "Hiccup?"

He looked at Hiccup near the pit, blinking his eyes has if he were too tired to keep them open.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked, worry in her voice.

Hiccup looked at them but his vision darkened totally. He tried to grab Toothless but he couldn't really see the Night Fury so his hand only grabbed air.

His eyes closed and he fell backwards. Toothless tried to grab his rider but Hiccup ended by falling to the water of the pit.

"Hiccup!" They all screamed.

Astrid ran forward to go rescue him and Toothless also had the same impulse but Snotlout was faster. He dove in the water and started swimming downwards and spotted Hiccup in the dark bottom of the pit. It would be just like in that exercise he had practiced. Only this time it was a life or death situation, this time he wasn't swimming for a rock. He was swimming for Hiccup's life.

He fought the instinct to just swim upwards to breathe and continued focused on his objective.

Snotlout reached Hiccup and started dragging him back to the surface. When they finally emerged Snotlout laid his cousin on the grass.

Astrid fell to her knees. "Hiccup!" She cried.

Toothless smelled Hiccup's hand and growled sorrowfully.

The Haddock looked dead. He wasn't breathing. Snotlout had arrived too late.

No! He couldn't. He just couldn't!

"Ooh I knew he wasn't well. Stupid! I'm so stupid! Stupid sun, stupid everything!" Snotlout cursed while pushing Hiccup's chest up and down in a desperate attempt to expel the water from his cousin's lungs.

Astrid kept calling Hiccup's name and Fishlegs and the twins were just standing there like frozen statues without knowing what to do.

Astrid felt Hiccup's heartbeat, it was still there but weak and slowing down at every second.

"You can't do this Hiccup. Come on cuz!" Snotlout cried, for once not even caring about what the others would think of him. "You can't Hiccup… You're driving me nuts again cuz!" Snotlout exploded, literally punching his cousin's chest.

Suddenly Hiccup started coughing all the water he had in his lungs. Astrid used herself as a support to sit him so he could cough it all out.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and that was probably one of the most awkward and confusing moments in his life. Fishlegs was in the middle of a Thorston sandwich with the twins. Astrid hugged him tightly and Snotlout still had his fist at the ready as if he was about to punch someone again. Toothless licked his whole face.

"Wha-" He mumbled. "Happened?"

"You passed out and fell to the water. Snotlout saved you just in time otherwise you would've drowned." Astrid answered, hiding the crack in her voice. The minutes he wasn't breathing were one of the scariest of her life. Slowly feeling his heart stopping was… she didn't even know. Terrifying wasn't enough to describe it.

"Thanks…I guess we- we're even now… cuz…" Hiccup muttered before closing his eyes. A weak smile on his face.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are here for, remember?" Snotlout answered.

Astrid looked at Snotlout with a what-stupidity-did-he-do-this-time-to-end-like-this face.

"I should've known better. He spent entire days under the sun. That must be it." Snotlout answered her.

"Hiccup, are you dumb!?" Astrid exclaimed unintentionally.

"Mmhhmm" Hiccup muttered, his head starting to loll against Astrid's chest.

"I'll take him to his hut. Thanks for saving him Snotlout." Astrid said, still enervated but getting up and dragging Hiccup with her too.

She placed one of his arms around her neck and passed one of her own around his stomach. Toothless helped supporting the other side of his rider.

Before Astrid could depart to much Snotlout called "Hey, Hiccup."

The blonde turned around so Hiccup's barely open eyes could face Snotlout.

"Thank you." He said.

Hiccup smiled back.

 **YAY! Second fanfic finished. And I HAD to be mean to Hiccup… seriously what's wrong with me? Hehehehe. XD**

 **I can move on to the third fic! Yes third. I said it. I still don't know the name but it'll be a one shot.**

 **Actually it's easier if I tell you the list of stories I have planned:**

 **-Title unknown- (develops the scene the twins mentioned on Flying To Never Stand Still, the Loki day Hiccup ruined because he just couldn't play dead RTTE); one-shot.**

 **-Title unknown- (involves cold, a birthday, broken bones, colds and hiccstrid! RTTE); one, two or three shots I don't know yet.**

 **-Title unkown- (hiccstrid support, Hiccup fears that he's becoming violent because of what he did to that Dragon Hunter on Enemy of my Enemy, season 3, RTTE)- one shot for sure.**

 **-Title unknown- (After an arguing with Astrid, Hiccup gets stranded alone in an island full of pirates and Dragon Hunters' traps that means that they'll probably visit that island soon. Something like that. RTTE); 15 chapters maybe? More or less yeah.**

 **-Title unkown- (After escaping the Dragon Hunters the Riders fear that Hiccup will never be the same when he starts isolating himself from the others. What happened there? RTTE)- Almost 10 chapters I don't know.**

 **So that's it for now. They're all fanfics that happen during RTTE but I also want to write some during the other series and after or before the movies.**

 **The first -Title Unknown- will be published tomorrow- the one-shot-.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading How To Teach Your Jorgenson as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD**

 **-WhenToothlessWrites**


End file.
